Les amours perdues
by Zalina Limi
Summary: Quand Edward voit les pensées de Carlisle, il y découvre un bien étrange secret. LEMON SLASH Carlisle/Aro puis Carlisle Edward /!\spoiler tomes 1;2;3;4/!\
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Les amours perdues

**Auteur****:** Zalina Limi

**Disclaiming****:** Stefenie Meyer

**Genre****:** Slash

**Pairing****:** Carlisle/Aro (principal) puis Carlisle/Edward

**Rating**** :** M yaoi lemon !

**Avertissement**** :** Relation homosexuelle

**Scénario :** Une après-midi tranquille. Edward rentre du cottage et passe voir son père, seul à la villa blanche. Il est accueilli par des souvenirs qui le laissent sans voix. Bouleversé, Carlisle lui doit des explications. Celles-ci sont plutôt étonnantes. Retrouvez tous les personnages de la saga dans une suite du roman qui explique l'histoire avant la naissance de Bella. Une histoire basée essentiellement dans l'Italie de la Renaissance. Aro, Caïus et Marcus sous un nouveau jour.

POV Edward.

Chapitre 1 : Le départ en voyage

Cette nuit était la plus ennuyeuse depuis bien longtemps. N'ayant pas le loisir humain de m'endormir je devais m'occuper comme je le pouvais avant de pouvoir sortir comme les humains et aller m'occuper. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher et je ressentais déjà la lassitude m'envahir. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passé de nuit en dehors de la compagnie de ma femme. Depuis qu'elle était partie j'avais réintégré ma chambre à la villa. Le petit cottage de la forêt me faisait trop penser aux deux femmes de ma vie, Bella et Nessie. Elles étaient toutes deux partie rencontrer pour la première fois Renée. Bella avait réussi à éviter la rencontre entre ma fille et sa mère pendant 17 ans. Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans que ma jolie petite fille adorée avait atteint sa taille adulte et sa maturité d'adulte mais ne voulant pas impliquer Renée autant que Charlie nous avons préférer différer la rencontre. Dès que Bella su enfin infailliblement se comporter de manière gauche, comme lorsqu'elle était humaine, mimer les manières humaines, parler de son ancienne voix rauque et surtout dès que ses yeux virèrent au jaune, elle pu enfin revoir sa mère de temps en temps. Mais pas trop souvent. Lors de la naissance de Renesmée nous avions envoyé un faire-part de naissance à la nouvelle grand-mère et grâce aux photos prises presque toutes les heures dans des tenues différentes nous avions pu envoyer des images à la fréquence voulue pour faire croire à une croissance normale de l'enfant. Chaque fois que Bella allait voir sa mère en Floride, Renesmée était sensée être en voyage ou autre part l'empêchant de venir voir sa grand-mère. C'est ainsi que 17 ans après sa naissance elle allait enfin pouvoir faire sa connaissance.

J'avais préféré ne pas y aller, Bella aurait bien assez à faire pour se contrôler devant sa mère sans que je sois à côté à la distraire constamment. Pourtant nous n'avions jamais été séparés aussi longtemps depuis sa grossesse. « Nous avons l'éternité devant nous mon amour, qu'est ce qu'une semaine devant cela » m'avait elle rappelé. Je n'avais rien pu objecter à cela et c'était pour cela qu'à peine quelques heures après leurs départ je m'ennuyais déjà comme un rat mort. Jacob lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de partir avec elles. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se séparer de Nessie plus d'une demi-seconde. Pourtant je n'étais pas seul dans la villa blanche. Toute ma famille était là. Carlisle et Esmé discutaient dans le bureau du premier sur un nouveau problème scientifique. Alice et Jasper s'amusaient à toutes sortes de jeux de hasard où Alice était sensée apprendre à brider son don pour pouvoir enfin avoir une partie à la loyale avec son cher et tendre. Et j'entendais les ébats peu discrets de Rosalie et Emmett quelque-part dans la forêt.

Une heure après ces premières réflexions sur mon ennui j'entendis que Rose et Emmett avaient fini leurs affaires et revenaient vers la villa. J'avais beau leur dire qu'à cause de notre proximité affective mon esprit les captait jusque très loin, ils ne s'éloignaient jamais assez comme le faisaient Jasper et Alice ou Carlisle et Esmé. C'était comme s'ils le faisaient exprès. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le salon je leurs lançait un regard peu amène, Rosalie émit un petit sourire moqueur et Emmett partit d'un rire franc. Il me fallut toute ma force de volonté pour arriver à me calmer et ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le tuer. Cela n'aurait pas valu la peine. Je me détournais en grognant, ce qui pour seul effet de renforcer son hilarité. J'entendais dans ses pensées qu'il faisait exprès de se remémorer les instants avec sa femme. Cette dernière pensait elle à tout autre chose. Nessie lui manquait horriblement. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir partir elle aussi avec la petite, elle la considérait comme sa fille, celle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Soudain, tout bruit dans le salon ou dans le bureau cessa et l'instant qui suivit les deux autres couples de la maison furent à nos côtés.

-Il est temps d'aller chasser. Annonça le petit lutin agaçant.

En effet il était prévu que la famille parte camper comme elle le faisait souvent, pour épargner temporairement la faune de la région de Forks. Le séjour durait généralement une semaine ou deux dans une réserve ou il y avait un surplus d'animaux que les gardes forestiers envisageaient de tuer. C'était une semaine où l'on se gavait de sang. Seulement j'avais chassé plus qu'à mon tour cette dernière semaine. J'avais accompagné ma femme et ma fille pendant qu'elles se rassasiaient avant d'aller affronter la tentation chez Renée. J'entendis qu'une autre personne ne participerait pas au voyage. C'était une pensée confuse. Carlisle refusait de venir mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. La raison qu'il mettait en avant dans sa tête et qu'il nous fournirait dans quelques seconde était qu'il était sur le point de faire une découverte scientifique de la plus haute importance. Pourtant je sentais qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Mais je ne parvenais à savoir la raison profonde, lui-même n'osant se l'avouer.

-Je suis sur un travail que je ne peux stopper pour le moment, annonça-t-il, allez y sans moi.

Je tournais la tête vers Esmé et à ma grande surprise elle acquiesça. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir vu quitter Carlisle très souvent. Pourtant dans sa tête je sentis qu'elle s'y était attendue. Elle semblait avoir fait une correspondance avec une date dans la semaine. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais elle avait remarqué que son Docteur favori était toujours plus absent mentalement à cette période de l'année, c'était un fait auquel je n'avais moi-même jamais fait attention. Pourtant elle avait planifié le camping et le départ de mes femmes exprès à cette période pour que Carlisle puisse être seul.

-Moi non plus je ne viendrais pas. Je ne voudrais pas manquer le retour de Bella et Nessie et je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie sans elles. Et puis je me suis gavé de sang cette semaine. Expliquai-je. Je vais retourner au cottage pour te laisser à ta découverte Carlisle.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait fait en tant normal Carlisle à accepté mon offre de le laisser seul. Il semblait bien qu'il y ait quelque chose à cette période qui le rendait plus solitaire et taciturne. Je n'arrivait cependant toujours pas à capter cette raison dans son esprit dans la mesure ou il la reniait de tout son être. Cette histoire commençait à m'intriguer, seule Bella avait jusqu'à présent réussi à défier mon don. Pourtant avec cette nouvelle donnée je devinais que Carlisle, dans un mécanisme de défense arrivait à occulter une partie de ses pensées et que donc une partie de son cerveau m'était inaccessible. La curiosité menaçait de faire aller trop loin mais j'arrivais à la contrôler et je réussis à me détourner de l'esprit de mon père adoptif juste à temps pour entendre Jasper parler des préparatifs de leur petite virée.

Il partir à la fin de la nuit. Disant au revoir à mon père je les suivis et les quittait pour bifurquer vers ma maison. Une fois seul j'oubliais le mystère de Carlisle au profit de ma femme et de ma fille. Si Jacob ne me manquait pas malgré les relations amicales que nous avions sut créer au fil des années, mes deux femmes elles me manquaient énormément et pourtant ce n'était que le début de leur voyage.

Au bout de quelques jours une petite chasse s'imposait pour moi et je décidais d'aller chercher un petit animal pour étancher quelque peu ma soif. Sur le chemin je me mis à penser à mon père seul dans sa maison. Il n'en était pas sortit depuis le départ du reste de la famille. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de délaisser son très cher hôpital. Il était plutôt du genre à y faire des heures supplémentaire quitte à griller sa couverture d'humain. Je me rendis donc à la villa pour lui proposer de chasser avec moi ou alors pour lui proposer de lui ramener un repas s'il le préférait. Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison je sentis que quelque chose était différent. En effet, tous les stores métalliques étaient baissés comme si mon père d'adoption avait voulu se barricader. Je poussais mon don à l'intérieur pour vérifier que tout ce passait bien. Je perçu les pensées de mon créateur. Apparemment il essayait de repousser des souvenirs liés à sa vie avant la famille, avant ma transformation. D'après les bribes d'images que je percevais il pensait à l'époque où il était resté à Volterra. Il luttait énormément contre ces images. Elles étaient plutôt assimilables à des flashs puis à des bandes sons avec une image brouillée. Comme si une antenne était mal dirigée pour recevoir le programme.

Soudain il céda totalement à ses souvenirs. Je sentis sa reddition et son laissé aller. J'entrais le plus silencieusement possibles dans la villa. Je fus cloué par la force des pensées de Carlisle, elles étaient douloureuse pour lui et pourtant il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Je me stoppais comme si quelqu'un d'assez fort m'empêchait de passer. Les images étaient trop puissantes pour que je les assimile totalement. J'allais m'assoir dans le salon, incapable de fuir ces images mais tout aussi incapable de m'approcher de leur source de peur qu'elles ne me fassent explosé le cerveau. Une scène passa très vite et très clairement dans ma tête. Je sentis tout à coup la détresse de mon créateur dans ces souvenirs. C'était une scène de dispute.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Les souvenirs

Je tentais en vain d'échapper aux images qui assaillaient ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas les tenants et les aboutissants de cette scène. Elle semblait sortir de nulle part, rien ne me permettait de la comprendre, de savoir pourquoi elle était dans la tête de mon père. J'essayais de me concentrer sur une mouche qui semblait beaucoup aimer notre salon. Elle alla se poser sur une table. Malgré cette momentanée distraction je n'avais pas réussi à me détourner des images qui se déroulaient dans l'esprit de Carlisle. Je ne pouvais toujours pas comprendre ce que se passait. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela, pourquoi n'avais-je jamais entrevu cette dispute entre la milice vampirique et mon père. La scène était très colorée. Elle repassait en boucle pour la troisième fois, je le ressentis comme une torture que s'infligeait volontairement Carlisle. Pour la troisième fois je voyais Caïus qui criait. Il s'énervait contre … Aro. Tout autant que la première fois cette situation me laissait perplexe. J'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire je ne trouvais rien qui ressemble un tant soit peu à une dispute de cette ampleur entre les Anciens. Pourtant j'avais la preuve en image que leur entente n'était que factice. Ou tout du moins l'avait été à un moment de l'Histoire. Oui de l'Histoire avec un grand H. En effet, les images semblaient sortirent tout droit d'un film portant sur la Renaissance. Sous l'habituelle cape noire des Volturi on pouvait voir une chemise blanche avec un col italien typique de cette époque qu'était la Renaissance. En arrière de la dispute la vision périphérique de Carlisle avait enregistré quelques visages perplexes. Apparemment eux non plus ne savaient pas de quoi il retournait. J'identifiais des visages connus comme ceux de Sulpicia, la femme d'Aro, d'Athenodora, la femme de Caïus, de Didyme, la femme de Marcus. J'avais pu identifier cette dernière grâce à des souvenirs vus dans la tête de Marcus un jour où j'étais à Volterra pour une sombre requête.

-Tu penses à notre crédibilité Aro ? Pourquoi nous avoir trahis de la sorte ! Nous mais surtout ta FEMME, Sulpicia.

Lors de la dernière partie de la phrase la concernée avait émis un hoquet, elle pleurait bruyamment mais à la manière des vampires, sans larmes. Aro avait tenté de s'expliquer mais Caïus à bout de nerf avait fini par se mettre en position offensive, agressive. Aro, le chef du clan ne pouvait le tolérer, il sauta sur Caïus pour le punir. Il n'atteignit jamais son but, Marcus, bien différent du personnage qu'il laissait voir de nos jours, s'interposa. Dans la lutte il arracha trois doigts à Aro qui hurla. Je sentis que Carlisle avait fait un pas en avant puis s'était ravisé. Aro, fou de douleur et de rage avait attrapé l'une des torches aux murs qui éclairait la salle. Il l'avait brandit vers Marcus, sur son visage on pouvait lire la volonté de tuer. Une ombre se jeta sur lui et il lâcha la torche, trop tard. L'ombre n'était autre que Didyme qui s'était sacrifiée pour son amant, son mari. Marcus hurla, couru vers sa femme qui s'embrasait en criant sa souffrance. Une main le retint, le sauva du feu. Je ne voyais pas qui le retenait derrière, quelqu'un de plus petit que lui. Surement Renata qui ne pouvait laisser l'un de ses maîtres périr et qui était la seule à oser s'approcher si près. Le regard d'Aro changea, il n'avait pas voulu cela. Il se retourna vers Carlisle et à mon grand étonnement-même après trois visionnages- il lui asséna :

-Sors d'ici, tu n'es plus le bienvenue à Volterra. Regardes ce que tu as fais !

Il désignait le tas de cendres qui continuait d'émettre des volutes de fumée violette. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à Carlisle qui pourtant n'avait fait qu'assister à la scène au même titre que le reste de la garde. D'ailleurs ces derniers semblaient eux aussi ne rien comprendre à la situation, comme moi. Pourtant, dans la manière dont les images étaient évoquées je sentais que Carlisle savait et comprenait cette décision. D'ailleurs, pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi je l'entendis s'excuser et je le vis s'éclipser.

Les images se stoppaient toujours à ce moment là, au paroxysme de la douleur de mon père semblait-il. Hébété, et ne voulant pas revivre cette scène une quatrième fois, je me levais et voulu m'en aller le plus loin possible de la villa blanche. Dans ma confusion je heurtais le canapé et cela fit bizarrement énormément de bruit dans la maison vide. L'espace d'une demi-seconde plus tard Carlisle se trouvait au pied de l'escalier, face à moi. Il avait été alerté par le bruit, mais à présent j'entendais qu'il s'inquiétait de ce que j'avais pu voir, ou comprendre de la scène qu'il rejouait depuis quelques minutes.

-Je… j'ai tout vu Carlisle… Je suis désolé. Par contre je n'ai rien compris.

Abattu, je vis mon père se laisser glisser sur les marches et s'assoir avec une lenteur humaine. Avec cette même lenteur il prit sa tête dans les mains. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui c'était passé à cette époque pour que cette scène arrive. Mais il me fallait dire quelque chose. Alors je me lançais sans savoir ce qu'il convenait de dire ou de faire.

-Si tu veux en parler Carlisle, je suis là, je ne juge rien ni personne. Mais si tu préfère rester seul je comprendrais tout à fait et partirais sur l'heure.

Il s'installa dans la maison un silence pesant. La tension montait. Je regrettais ce que je venais de lui proposer. J'avais décidé, je ne voulais PAS savoir ce qui c'était passé. Je craignais le pire. Puis au bout d'un temps qui parut être une éternité mais qui en réalité n'avait duré qu'une minute, mon père parla.

-Je pense que j'ai gardé cela trop longtemps pour moi. Je vous dois la vérité, à toi et au reste de la famille. Mais je préfère te le dire à toi en premier, puisque tu es là.

Je restais impassible mais intérieurement je me maudissais, et surtout je maudissais mon don. Il était la cause de ces aveux forcés. Je hochais la tête avec lenteur, Carlisle mis cela sur le compte du choc, maintenant que je l'avais proposé je ne pouvais plus me rétracter. Mon père ressemblait vraiment à un supplicié sur le bûcher. Il commença à parler ne relevant pas la tête de ses mains. Je restais debout face à lui, aucune gène de ressortait de cette position physique, par contre les paroles du médecin allaient au fur et à mesure me gêner, je le sentais.

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il faut planter les bases de l'histoire^^

Bonne lecture

Moi je retourne à l'écriture de la suite puisque oh poisse suprême j'avais écrit les trois prochains chapitres mais qu'ils ont disparut !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Volterra.

Carlisle semblait hésiter sur la manière de commencer son histoire. Maintenant qu'il savait que j'étais là et qu'il essayait de le raconter à sa manière il contrôlait parfaitement ses pensées et je n'avais pas accès à ses réflexions.

Autour de moi je regardais l'entrée et le salon. Je remarquais de petites choses inhabituelles pour nous. Pour un œil humain elle paraîtrait impeccable, mais pour l'œil exercé d'Esmé et Alice la maison semblerait bien en désordre. Je remarquais un livre ouvert sur la table, un autre sur le canapé. Les télécommandes étaient elles aussi sur le canapé alors que nous les rangions toujours dans un bac sous la télé au risque de se faire décapiter par Alice. Les fleurs dans le vase sur le guéridon commençaient à faner, un motif pour les jeter et les remplacer aux yeux d'Alice et ce depuis au moins 2 jours. D'habitude, Carlisle prenait soin de ne pas contrarier les femmes de la maison et s'occupait de tout cela pendant leur absence, les rares fois où il ne partait pas avec elle. L'état de la maison faisait bien ressentir son conflit intérieur.

Toute cette réflexion ne me prit pas plus d'un quart de seconde et je vis que Carlisle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, à commencer son explication. Il fit mine de s'éclaircir la voix, une futilité prise aux humains mais qui ne nous servait à rien d'autre qu'à gagner du temps.

-Tu connais mon histoire depuis le début Edward. Lorsque je naquis il y a bien longtemps, mon père faisait la chasse aux hérétiques. Puis peu à peu il commença à se persuader de l'existence des vampires. Lorsque j'atteignis l'âge de 23 ans il en était tellement convaincu qu'il leur faisait lui aussi la chasse. Comme lui je devins un chasseur de vampire.

Et à sa mort je repris le flambeau. Seulement moi, je n'y croyais pas, je ne croyais vraiment que ce que je pouvais voir ou apprendre dans les livres. Pourtant, le dernier jour de ma vie humaine, je chassais l'un de ces vampires. Ne prenant pas garde à cet individu affamé et complètement désorienté par nos torches et nos cris, j'avançais plus que les autres, me mettant en danger. Complètement acculé il se retourna et m'attaqua avec une vitesse qui me surpris. Puis, acculé par le reste des hommes il préféra se perdre dans les tous-terrains de la ville. Il me laissait comme cela me débattre seul avec le venin qui m'enflammait tout entier. Comprenant ce qui m'arrivait, je sus que j'allais devenir une menace pour ceux qui avaient été mes concitoyens et par la même occasion qu'ils en deviendraient une pour moi. Je réussis ainsi à me glisser dans un entrepôt et à me cacher parmi les sacs. Pendant les trois jours que durèrent la transformation je réussis à n'émettre aucun bruit ou aucun cri.

Lorsqu'enfin je repris totalement mes esprits et que la soif me brûla la gorge, je compris totalement ce que j'étais devenu et à ma grande surprise je savais encore que tuer était mal. Je m'exilais et tentais donc de me laisser mourir de faim. Ce fut peine perdue, un vampire ne se tue pas si facilement tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pourtant comme tu le sais je pus trouver une solution, le sang animal. Ainsi, je pus me contrôler et revenir vivre parmi les humains.

Ayant plus de temps que quiconque pour étudier je me mis à parcourir les continent en quête de savoir, et surtout de savoir médical et scientifique. C'est comme cela que j'entendis parler de Volterra, des Volturi et surtout de leur immense bibliothèque. J'appris qu'ils étaient les seuls vampires qui ressemblaient à des humains par leurs manières. Ils m'intriguaient et je ne mis pas longtemps à rejoindre l'Italie. A partir de maintenant Edward, je préfère laisser défiler ma mémoire. Ce sera plus facile pour moi que de mettre des mots sur cette période de ma vie.

Tout ce qu'il venait de me dire je le savais. Il nous l'avait déjà raconté, j'en avais même déjà aperçu des souvenirs dans son esprit. Mais ce qui allait suivre avait apparemment été tronqué et falsifié dans ses récits et dans ses souvenirs. Pour mieux communier avec mon père je me laissais envahir par les première images et je fermais les yeux pour mieux intégrer ce que j'allais voir.

Devant mon père se dressait la grande muraille entourant la ville de Volterra. Carlisle avança en regardant tout autour de lui. La ville semblait bien calme par rapport à la dernière fois où je m'y étais rendu. Mon père passa dans la ville, il se dirigea sans hésiter, et à allure humaine, vers la grande place. Le timing était parfait, il entrait dans la ville au moment où le soleil commençait à décliner. Personne ne pouvait remarquer le léger scintillement de sa peau. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grandes portes en chêne du château, le soleil avait totalement disparu. A peine arrivait il que les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître un garde Volturi de taille moyenne. Il portait la cape règlementaire.

Je le reconnu lorsqu'il abaissa sa capuche. C'était Félix le traqueur. Sa cape était légèrement moins foncée qu'actuellement ce qui laissait penser qu'il avait obtenu une promotion entre les deux époques. Il fit signe à Carlisle de le suivre et se retourna. Mon père le suivit dans le hall et les portes se refermèrent. Ils passèrent devant le petit bureau de l'humaine qui s'occupait de l'accueil. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la même que celle que j'avais vu la dernière fois et je la reconnue pourtant. Il me fallut quelques dixièmes de secondes pour remarquer qu'elle faisait actuellement partit de la garde mais sans avoir de rôle vraiment important. Félix conduisit directement Carlisle dans la salle circulaire, dans la tour, qui faisait office de salle des trônes.

La grande porte était fermée et Félix entra en faisant signe à Carlisle d'attendre un petit peu. A l'intérieur retentissait des cris humains. C'était visiblement l'heure du dîner. Lorsque les cris cessèrent et que la porte s'ouvrit, la salle était propre et Carlisle avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir un pied qui disparaissait par une petite porte dérobée derrière les trônes.

J'observais la salle par les yeux de mon père. La pièce était à peu près la même que celle que je connaissais. Sur les côtés des trônes je pus reconnaitre la plupart des gardes. Heidi, se tenait là, ainsi que Félix, Démétri, Afton et d'autre encore. Plus au centre, près des trônes se tenaient les jumeaux, Alec et Jane, le premier toujours l'air de s'ennuyer et la deuxième avec un rictus cruel sur les lèvres. Derrière chaque trône se tenait l'un des gardes du corps, Renata le bouclier se trouvait déjà là. En retrait se tenait aussi à la gauche de chaque trône un siège plus modeste accueillant les épouses, Athenodora, Sulpicia et Didyme. Et enfin au centre, comme à leur habitude se trouvait les trois Anciens. Aro était au centre et ses frères, Caïus et Marcus se tenait de part et d'autre de lui. Marcus, contrairement à ce dont j'étais habitué, marquait un vif intérêt pour le nouveau venu. Lui qui habituellement paraissait se désintéresser de tout semblait être le plus avide de tout connaitre. Caïus lui semblait plus irrité par cette intrusion dans son monde bien organisé, pour cela il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours de mauvais humeur. Et Aro lui semblait vraiment curieux.

Carlisle s'avança au centre de la pièce et fit face aux anciens. Je le sentais fasciné par ces vampires civilisés qui lui faisaient face. Il les salua bien bas et attendit qu'Aro, d'un signe de la tête l'autorise à se relever. Carlisle attendis que l'ancien prenne la parole.

-Bienvenue, cher ami. J'attends ta venue depuis bien longtemps. Il court un bruit parmi les vampires. J'aimerais en vérifier la véracité. Est-il vrai que tu n'as jamais bu de sang humain ?

Carlisle ne put se retenir de sourire. Je le sentis.

-Le bruit était vrai Aro, je suis un régime particulier. Je me nourris en réalité seulement de sang animal.

-C'est fascinant, repris le chef Volturi, vraiment fascinant. Mais je suppose que tu ne t'es pas déplacé jusqu'à Volterra pour me parler de cela.

-J'ai en effet une requête Aro.

L'ancien se leva de son siège, suivi de près par Renata et surveillé paresseusement par Sulpicia, il avança vers Carlisle. Il tendit la main.

-J'aimerais vérifier tes dires et apprendre ta requête par ton esprit. L'accepte tu mon jeune ami ?

Carlisle sentit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais il faisait confiance à ces vampires, il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier d'eux. Il hocha donc la tête positivement et tendit à son tour sa main. Aro s'en empara et regarda les souvenir défiler, il comprit aussi la quête de savoir qu'avait entreprit Carlisle.

-Impressionnant, tout ce qu'il nous a dit n'est que stricte vérité. Et sa requête est de pouvoir étudier les livres et parchemins de notre grande bibliothèque. Je n'y vois personnellement aucun inconvénient. Qu'en dites vous mes frères ?

Je remarquais bien que Caïus faisait tout pour trouver quelque chose à y redire mais il ne trouva rien. Les deux frères murmurèrent un « oui » bien audible. Le sourire d'Aro redoubla de puissance.

-Bien. Je vous accorde l'asile ici autant que vous le désirerez cher Carlisle. Afton vous conduira à votre « chambre ». Elle sera votre espace personnel. Je vais la faire pourvoir en parchemin, un encre et en plumes. Vous y serez en intimité. Bonne fin de journée, cher ami.

-Merci beaucoup à vous Aro. Et à vous aussi Caïus et Marcus. Je suis fort honoré de ce privilège. Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Les images se brouillèrent l'espace d'un instant et celui d'après retrouvèrent leur netteté. Carlisle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse et contenait un lit à baldaquin, certainement pour la décoration, ainsi qu'un grand bureau. Par terre, dans une caisse, étaient entassés des parchemins vierges. Sur le bureau, un porte plume comportait une magnifique plume et à côté se trouvait plusieurs pots d'encres de couleurs différentes.

Une nouvelle fois les images se brouillèrent et je me retrouvais dans une gigantesque bibliothèque. La pièce était immense. Les murs semblaient faire toute la hauteur du château. Chaque mur était recouvert d'étagères. Régulièrement au milieu des étagères se trouvaient de grandes fenêtres dispensant une lumière intense et vive- je remarquais ainsi que c'était le jour suivant. Sur le mur du fond, dans une immense cheminée, pouvant accueillir facilement une pièce de notre villa, brûlait un feu paresseux. Tout autour ce cette cheminée sur les murs se trouvaient encore des étagèrent, montant jusqu'au plafond, et encore des livres. Mais ce n'était pas tout. La pièce était divisée en allées, chaque allée était constituée elle aussi d'étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond de la salle. C'était un vrai sanctuaire de la connaissance.

Pour la troisième fois les images se brouillèrent. Cette fois, elles réapparurent dans la même pièce. Seulement Carlisle semblait la connaître mieux et se dirigeait dans les allées sans hésitation. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils les utilisaient maintenant.

Je m'excuse pour le temps infiniment long que j'ai mis à poster cette suite et les autres qui vont venir très prochainement.

En effet, ayant déjà écrit ce chapitre puis l'ayant perdu il a fallu que je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre de location au boulot, à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort, pour avoir le courage de le recommencer. Bien sûr il n'est donc pas exactement comme celui que j'avais écris initialement mais l'idée de base est la même et amène exactement à la même chose pour la suite.

De plus, dans cette fameuse chambre de location, je n'ai pas eu internet durant les premiers jours. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre tout de suite après son écriture.

N'ayant donc pas internet je m'excuse de ne pas répondre personnellement aux reviews s'il y en a. Mais je remercie ceux qui en auront mit.

Bisous à tous et à toutes^^


	4. Chapter 4

/ !\ lemon est dans ce chapitre ! / !\

Chapitre 4 : Amitié et plus si affinité !

Une nouvelle fois, les souvenirs m'emmenèrent dans la bibliothèque. Carlisle s'était assit sur une table de travail avec quatre ouvrages, et son matériel pour prendre des notes. Il étudiait un ouvrage sur la médecine orientale. Il était captivé par sa lecture et n'entendit que très distraitement les pas qui résonnaient derrière lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna. C'était Aro, encadré par ses longs cheveux noirs, qui lui souriait. Il prit un siège et vint s'assoir aux côtés de mon père. Celui-ci paraissait habitué à ce petit manège. Aro parla.

-Bonjour mon cher ami. Comment avancent tes recherches ?

-Merveilleusement bien Aro, je te remercie encore. C'est un vrai cadeau que de pouvoir étudier ici.

Aro sembla réfléchir puis reprit.

-Depuis déjà quelques mois que tu es là, nous avons eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler, mais tu ne m'as pas reparlé de ton régime si particulier. J'aimerais que tu m'en dises un peu plus. Cela te satisfait il vraiment ? Pourquoi en es tu arrivé là ?

-En réalité, je n'ai jamais aimé la violence et la mort. La souffrance d'autrui m'a toujours été insupportable. Je trouve cette solution plus saine pour mon esprit. Le sang animal n'est pas aussi attirant que le sang humain, j'en déduis donc qu'il est moins bon. Cependant n'ayant jamais goûté au sang humain je ne peux l'affirmer. Certains animaux sont meilleurs que d'autres, les carnivores par exemple se rapprochent plus de la fragrance humaine que les herbivores.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant, et tu sais te contrôler dans toutes les situations ?

-Oui, cela à été dur au début mais maintenant ça va.

-Je peux donc te mettre au défi d'assister à notre repas de ce soir. Tu n'y participeras pas même si tu vois tous ces humains saignant ?

-Cela m'est difficile de voir des humains mourir mais je comprends que vous y soyez obligés. Si pour te convaincre il le faut alors je relève ce défi. Tu verras que je me contrôle parfaitement.

-Parfait. Répondit Aro

Son sourire s'agrandit, il se leva sous le regard de mon père et se glissa hors de la salle.

Les images se mélangèrent une fois de plus. Elles reprirent consistance dans la salle circulaire, la salle des trônes. Carlisle se tenait debout contre un mur, tous les vampires semblaient attendre quelque chose avec impatience. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent, Heidi, qui n'avait pas encore les yeux violets car les lentilles de couleurs n'existaient pas encore, ouvrait la marche avec derrière elle une vingtaine d'humains. Ils avancèrent au milieu de la salle en regardant tout autour d'eux, désorientés. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent ce fut le signal de départ. Aro se leva, alla droit sur un humain et lui sourit, un sourire carnassier mais doux. Il planta ses crocs dans sa gorge. Ce fut au tour de Caïus et de Marcus de se lever. Ils effectuèrent le même manège. Ensuite vinrent les épouses, chacune choisit sa proie. Une fois les anciens servit ce fut un vrai ballet. Chaque vampire se rua sur une proie. Les humains hurlaient et tentaient de s'enfuir. Parfois on entendait un grognement, lorsque deux vampires convoitaient la même proie, mais cela ne dégénérait jamais en bataille. Celui qui avait la cape la plus sombre s'emparait toujours de la proie.

Le sang s'écoulait à flot dans les gorges et l'odeur en emplissait la salle. Carlisle avait soif mais se contrôlait merveilleusement bien. A aucun moment il ne sembla seulement vouloir se lever. Il éprouvait aussi beaucoup de dégout pour ces morts qui auraient pu être évitées. Lorsque plus aucun humain ne contenait encore une goutte de sang, les vampires avec les capes les plus claires s'emparèrent des corps et les firent disparaître par la petite porte dérobée. Carlisle se leva, et après un dernier coup d'œil à Aro, qui lui sourit, il sortit.

Les images brouillées étaient désormais familières. Elles m'amenèrent cette fois dans la chambre de Carlisle. Il était assis sur son lit et observait le morceau de ciel qu'il pouvait apercevoir depuis sa fenêtre. Derrière lui trois coups légers furent frappés à sa porte. Sans se retourner il dit d'entrer à la personne se trouvant derrière. L'odeur qui s'insinua dans la pièce lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et presque instantanément se refermer, lui était familière et agréable. Il se retourna et vit Aro. Celui-ci vint s'assoir à ses côtés, comme il le faisait dans la bibliothèque. Quelques instants passèrent. Puis Aro commença à parler.

-Carlisle, mon ami, tu m'as impressionné ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu pourrais le faire.

Je sentis un sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de mon père.

-Je t'avais prévenu Aro, je me contrôle totalement. Je ne supporte pas le sang humain.

Le visage d'Aro reflétait réellement de l'admiration, pas cet intérêt feint lorsqu'il convoitait un pouvoir, non une admiration authentique qui me laissait perplexe. Jamais je n'avais vu Aro être sincère dans ses sentiments, il jouait toujours une comédie censée le faire paraître miséricordieux. Pourtant je ne pouvais douter de son étonnement et de son admiration pour mon père en ce moment précis. Pourtant il y avait autre chose de sous-jacent mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots dessus.

Aro se rapprocha de Carlisle, légèrement, et je sentis une gêne bizarre émaner de mon père. C'est avec stupéfaction que je vis Aro tendre la main pour effleurer le contour du visage de Carlisle. Que voulait dire ce geste ? Aro n'avait pourtant son pouvoir que lorsqu'il touchait les mains de ses interlocuteurs, toucher le visage d'autrui ne lui servait à rien. Comment interpréter cela alors ? J'étais confus. Et ce n'était encore rien par rapport à ce qui allait arriver. Carlisle avait une sorte de gêne d'adolescent. Je sentis le rouge qui aurait dû lui monter aux joues s'il avait été humain. Je n'y comprenais vraiment rien, mais pour mon plus grand désarroi cela n'allait pas durer.

Cette fois, voyant la réaction de Carlisle, Aro se pencha doucement en avant, il avança son visage à un centimètre de celui de Carlisle. Je pensais qu'il voulait mimer une confidence et lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Pourtant ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et cela me paraissait futile. Je ne compris que trop tard ce qui se passait. Aro s'approcha encore et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Carlisle. La bouche d'Aro bougea sensuellement sur celle de mon père. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas. Je croyais comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Carlisle allait le repousser mais trop tard, l'un des deux autres anciens allait entrer et découvrir tout cela. C'était pour cela que mon père allait être chassé comme un mal propre de la demeure des Volturi.

Mais j'étais loin de m'attendre à ce qui se passa réellement. A ma plus grande surprise, Carlisle entrouvrit les lèvres et se laissa embrasser. Sa langue alla même à la rencontre de celle de l'Ancien. C'était incompréhensible. Carlisle pourtant aimait les femmes. Tout du moins il allait aimer Esmé ! Pourtant il ne protesta pas lorsqu'Aro passa une main sous sa chemise pour aller lui caresser le torse. L'Ancien bougea à grande vitesse et vint se positionner à genou sur le lit, face à Carlisle, une jambe de chaque côté de celui-ci. Les baisers se firent plus voraces et il m'était impossible d'échapper à cette vision. Apparemment Carlisle se laissait emporter par ses souvenirs. J'étais prêt à parier que ceux-ci cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas laissé ressurgir.

Obligé de subir ce flot d'images je regardais Carlisle passer ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns de l'Ancien. Après force de baisers plus sensuels les uns que les autres, Aro se laissa glisser à terre aux pieds de Carlisle. C'est avec incrédulité que je regardais l'homme aux cheveux brun passer sa main dans le pantalon du jeune blond. Il la laissa courir légèrement sur la protubérance déjà marquée, j'entendis Carlisle gémir doucement, puis il sortit le sexe turgescent du jeune vampire. Il l'observa avec gourmandise-aucun autre mot ne pouvait convenir à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux- et Carlisle gémit encore, d'impatience cette fois.

Enfin, avec une infinie lenteur, Aro posa ses lèvres sur le gland et l'embrassa. Carlisle poussa un râle de plaisir. L'Ancien fit courir sa langue le long du membre tendu et revint lécher les quelques perles blanches formées sur le gland. Carlisle semblait mourir d'impatience. Quand Aro le prit totalement en bouche Carlisle grogna. Puis Aro se mit à faire des va et vient lascifs autour du membre. Carlisle commença à accompagner ces gestes pour accélérer quelque peu la cadence. Aro comprenant le message s'activa un peu plus a son œuvre. Carlisle poussait des cris hiératiques et donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus frénétiques. Sa tête bascula en arrière. Quand il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps, il essaya de repousser l'ancien d'une main, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Carlisle était incapable d'émettre des propos cohérents et essaya à nouveau de repousser l'homme. Mais il semblait bien décidé à rester en place. Carlisle n'y tenant plus se libéra au plus profond de la gorge de l'homme dans un râle de jouissance. Aro remonta en se léchant les lèvres et embrassa chaque téton de jeune vampire.

J'espérais pour ma part que tout cela était fini mais il embrassa de nouveau Carlisle et lui baissa totalement son pantalon. Debout face au lit, l'homme brun sortit son propre membre gonflé de désir. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller il se mit debout face au lit et plaça les jambes de Carlisle sur ses épaules. Il s'avança et Carlisle se redressa tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur ses bras derrière son buste. Aro posa ses mains sur les hanches étroites de Carlisle et se positionna face à son anus. Et sans prendre la peine de le préparer il le pénétra avec force en s'accrochant fortement à ses hanches. Carlisle gémit une fois de plus. Puis Aro se lança à son tour dans des coups de reins de plus en plus rythmés. Carlisle ondula du bassin pour accompagner les mouvements. Aro quand à lui laissa l'une de ses main délaisser les hanches du blond pour s'occuper de son membre toujours en activité. Le lit grinça et cogna contre le mur dans un bruit infernal. Aro continuait à s'activer vaillamment. Puis Carlisle se libéra une nouvelle fois. Devant se spectacle Aro ne pu plus se retenir non plus et dans un coup de rein magistral il alla se répandre au plus profond de Carlisle. A peine cela venait il de finir que Carlisle en redemandait.

A ce moment là, je me rappelais ma première nuit avec ma femme après sa transformation en vampire. Seule la présence de notre fille nous, avait arrêté dans nos ébats. Sinon avec notre endurance et notre désir vampirique peut être y serions nous encore. Je craignais donc le pire pour les ébats de ces deux vampires là. En effet, Carlisle venait de tirer vers lui Aro et l'amenait dans le lit. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Le ballet de leur langue semblait interminable. Carlisle allongea Aro sur le ventre, celui-ci gémit de frustration quand les lèvres de son nouvel amant se désolidarisèrent de s siennes. Puis Carlisle s'allongea sur Aro en le pénétrant avec force, passant ses mains sous les hanches de l'Ancien il l'obligea à relever légèrement son postérieur pour une meilleure pénétration. Et le même ballet de coups de reins reprit.

Ensuite les images s'accélérèrent. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent leurs ébats, j'avais calculé que cela faisait plus de 24h non stop qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Aro venait d'embrasser une dernière fois Carlisle et se rhabilla en prétextant un devoir inaliénable qui lui revenait. Enfin les images se brouillèrent. Puis elles réapparurent mais comme des flashs cette fois ci. D'abord j'observais Carlisle seul à la bibliothèque, puis Carlisle parlant avec Aro toujours à la bibliothèque, puis Carlisle et Aro en plein ébat dans la chambre du premier. Ces images se succédaient régulièrement. Apparemment d'après les dates sur les parchemins de Carlisle au début de son étrange récit et celles sur les dernières images il semblait qu'il se passa plusieurs années ainsi. Mais bien sûr cela n'allait pas durer. J'allais enfin avoir l'explication.

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! Il est peu plus long que les autres je sais^^ Cela vous a plut ? Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 5 : « Dispute et Départ » alors. Ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre !


End file.
